Question: Consider a string of $n$ $7$'s, $7777\cdots77,$ into which $+$ signs are inserted to produce an arithmetic expression. For example, $7+77+777+7+7=875$ could be obtained from eight $7$'s in this way. For how many values of $n$ is it possible to insert $+$ signs so that the resulting expression has value $7000$?

Answer: Suppose we require $a$ $7$s, $b$ $77$s, and $c$ $777$s to sum up to $7000$ ($a,b,c \ge 0$). Then $7a + 77b + 777c = 7000$, or dividing by $7$, $a + 11b + 111c = 1000$. Then the question is asking for the number of values of $n = a + 2b + 3c$.
Manipulating our equation, we have $a + 2b + 3c = n = 1000 - 9(b + 12c) \Longrightarrow 0 \le 9(b+12c) < 1000$. Thus the number of potential values of $n$ is the number of multiples of $9$ from $0$ to $1000$, or $112$.
However, we forgot to consider the condition that $a \ge 0$. For a solution set $(b,c): n=1000-9(b+12c)$, it is possible that $a = n-2b-3c < 0$ (for example, suppose we counted the solution set $(b,c) = (1,9) \Longrightarrow n = 19$, but substituting into our original equation we find that $a = -10$, so it is invalid). In particular, this invalidates the values of $n$ for which their only expressions in terms of $(b,c)$ fall into the inequality $9b + 108c < 1000 < 11b + 111c$.
For $1000 - n = 9k \le 9(7 \cdot 12 + 11) = 855$, we can express $k$ in terms of $(b,c): n \equiv b \pmod{12}, 0 \le b \le 11$ and $c = \frac{n-b}{12} \le 7$ (in other words, we take the greatest possible value of $c$, and then "fill in" the remainder by incrementing $b$). Then $11b + 111c \le 855 + 2b + 3c \le 855 + 2(11) + 3(7) = 898 < 1000$, so these values work.
Similarily, for $855 \le 9k \le 9(8 \cdot 12 + 10) = 954$, we can let $(b,c) = (k-8 \cdot 12,8)$, and the inequality $11b + 111c \le 954 + 2b + 3c \le 954 + 2(10) + 3(8) = 998 < 1000$. However, for $9k \ge 963 \Longrightarrow n \le 37$, we can no longer apply this approach.
So we now have to examine the numbers on an individual basis. For $9k = 972$, $(b,c) = (0,9)$ works. For $9k = 963, 981, 990, 999 \Longrightarrow n = 37, 19, 10, 1$, we find (using that respectively, $b = 11,9,10,11 + 12p$ for integers $p$) that their is no way to satisfy the inequality $11b + 111c < 1000$.
Thus, the answer is $112 - 4 = \boxed{108}$.